


Cold Noodles

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is cold and tired, Deceit turns into a snake to be able to cling to Thomas, Fluff, Gen, Logan and Roman don't mind, Patton and Virgil are not all that happy about Deceit being there, Shapeshifting, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, TOO MUCH, sleepy noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Do not ask, for i do not know where this came from…





	Cold Noodles

 “Deceit?”

 “ _WHY IS HE HERE?!_ ”

 “Hm?” Deceit slowly lifted his head from the bundle of blankets he had hid inside, it was summer, but still too bloody cold, as if the weather had decided to shout a big fuck you at him and keeping it to early spring temperatures, to look at whoever it was that had called his name. From there he sat on the floor on Thomas apartment, having not even realised he had been summoned.

Thomas was giving him a curious look. Roman was frowning slightly giving him a once over while Patton and Virgil looked like they wanted him to return to wherever it was he had come from. Logan looked as uncaring as usual, even if there was a twinkle of something in his eye Deceit couldn’t place.

 “You okay there… buddy?” Thomas asked tilting his head. Deceit blinked slowly back before pulling the blanket over his head again.

 “Cold…” he huffed lying down on the floor again to sleep.

 

He jolted when a pair of warm fingers suddenly stroked through his hair and he made a small noise in the back of his throat leaning into the warmth like a hungry child wolfing down their dinner.

He slowly opened his eyes again to see how Thomas was close, very close, he was distantly aware that he was the one who was stroking his hair. Deceit shuffled closer slowly before wrapping his arms around Thomas’s torso seeking warmth.

Thomas gave away a yelp as he lost his balance falling to a sitting position on the floor. Deceit just hummed and snuggled closer.

 “Dee… I need you to let me go.” Thomas said in a chuckle.

 “No. Warm..” Deceit grumbled holding on to him tighter.

 “I need to get back up.”

 “No.”

 

 “You know, if you shapeshift you could cling to him a lot better if you are that hungry for warmth.” Logan spoke up, ignoring the stink eye, Virgil sent him and the annoyed look that crossed Patton’s face.

 “Oh! Yes!” Roman called out “You could become whatever you needed, despite you’re disguises before, you are clearly quite good at the shapeshifting thing.”

 “ _Roman!_ ” Patton hissed.

 “What?! I’m just saying that if Deceit is as cold as he is, and Logan told me cold snakes get sleepy and lethargic, so let him stick close to Thomas, since he’s the warmest of us all since he’s not imaginary!”

 “Wow… I did not think you remembered that…” Logan said in a small voice, making Roman blink and look at him

 “I may be a bit chaotic, but I do remember the things you tell me Logan, I just… tend to forget them at moments when my creativity runs wild…”

 “Dee?” Thomas asked rubbing his hand along the scalp and scales of the side hugging him.

 “Hm?”

 “Come on, I could be able to hold you, but if you shapeshift then it will make things a bit easier.” Deceit hummed again before his form shifted under the blankets and soon Thomas found a small yellow black spotted snake on his lap. A chuckle left him as he held out his arm, letting Deceit slowly slither up along his arm, before coming to rest and hide under Thomas’s jacket, between that and his shirt, giving away a pleased hiss.

 “That… how dare you become that cute.” Patton said with a pout.

 “Better?” Thomas asked as he scritches the top of Deceit’s snake head.

 “Yessssssssssss…” Came the hiss from his neck and Thomas laughed as he felt Deceit’s tounge flicker agaisnt his skin for a short moment.


End file.
